


Between You, Me, and the Gods

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Episode: s01e13 Kobol's Last Gleaming (2), F/M, Infidelity, Non-Explicit Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Wet<br/>Prompt: Kara/Helo, in the rain on Kobol (scifishipper)</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for beta and reassurances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You, Me, and the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Step to the Left](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58095) by summer_smiles. 



> Shoutout to A Step to the Left by summer-smiles.
> 
> For NellyBean, who asked for some Kara/Karl.

She wondered if he’d remember. She made sure her thigh holster was solid and took a running leap. Sense memory, maybe - he caught her just like he always had ever since, shifted her higher, tightened her legs around his waist.

“Got worried, Helo. You were gone too long.”

“Lot to think about.”

She leaned forward and nipped at the muscle on the side of his neck, couldn’t help but grin at his sharp intake of breath. He did remember.

She didn’t waste any time capitalizing on that. “There’s something about this planet, Karl. It makes me feel…”

“Frisky?” he suggested, a little too quickly, as if he’d been feeling it, too.

“Yeah, there’s that, too, but it’s more...like, I don’t know, I feel closer to the gods or something. Makes me want to honor them with something more tangible than a prayer.”

“So you had to come find me? What’s wrong with Apollo? I think he’d be more than happy to make you scream out to the gods, Kara.”

“Put me down.” He let go of her legs, and she unwound from him, then stepped around to look in his eyes. “Lee doesn’t believe. Not even a little. I know you don’t pray much, but you were dedicated, Karl, you have a patron god.” He was softening toward the idea, but wasn’t convinced yet. “Please? It’s not about you and me. It’s not about sex. It’s about making an offering. I feel like I _need_ to do this, like they want us to balance out the bloodshed before they’ll show us the way to the Tomb.” She blinked up at him, watching his eyes carefully. She knew before he did that he’d agree.

“Sharon never finds out, Kara.”

“This is between you, me, and the gods, Karl,” she promised.

He held out his hand. “Let’s get farther away then. I remember how loud you are.”

Ten minutes’ worth of tramping through the underbrush brought them to a clearing. “This is good, Karl. Look, there’s ground cover, and a low branch to hang our clothes on.” She unzipped her hoodie, tossed it over the branch and shivered as she toed off her shoes and shoved down her sweats and panties. She rubbed her arms as she waited for him to finish stripping.

He spread his jacket out and put the rest of his clothes over the branch with hers. He sat down, legs crossed, and she sat on his lap. She shivered again as his arms went around her. She huddled into him. Their lips met. Kara relaxed into him and he lowered her to the ground. They both seemed mindful of each slow and gentle caress, each glide of lips and tongue.

Everywhere he touched jangled, until she felt like there were dozens of springs under her skin. When he slid into her, she felt a click inside, and then it was a headlong rush into ecstasy, with a single moment perched on the edge of a cliff, then freefall as everything exploded in a glowing white cloud in her mind.

She lay there, crushed under Karl’s weight, waiting for her head to clear. Distantly, as if through layers of gauze, she felt Lee worrying about her disappearance. She shook her head. _Ridiculous._

Karl carded his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her lips. “We need to get back.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For believing me.”

“Always.”


End file.
